G-Gundam crossover
by ninjakingofhearts
Summary: In the 13th tournament Domon Kasshu must find the man he's been looking for also protect a mysterious young girl name Melfina from space pirates and with the help of his mechanic partner Kid Salsamille and along with other gundam fighter he meet so he can win the tournament, help Melfina uncover her past and save the world from the evil clutches of the Dark gundam.
1. Chapter 1

-Gundam fight begins the gundam that fell to earth-

Somewhere in space.

Old Man:We must never let her escape.

Tall Pirate:We'll just launch the fighters. At this rate, we can take her.

Blue3:This is Blue 3. I'm ready to launch.

Blue5:This is Blue 5, ready to launch.

Blue2:This is Blue 2, ready to launch.

Commander:Alright, listen up dirtbags. We're going up against Ice Hilda. I need all of you to stay sharp, it ain't gonna be easy. But once we catch her, we take the treasure. Got it?

All: Roger.

Commander:Let's do it!

Commander:Missile, fire at aim 3 to slow her down.

Fighter:Roger.

Commander:A barrier? Damn! We have no choice but to close in and fire your anchors to catch it.

Horis:Multiple Impacts. Hull condition critical. Use of emergency escape devices recommended.

Horis:Unable to return fire. Unable to return fire.

Blue3:We did it! We caught our Ice Hilda.

Horis:Unable to return fire. Unable to return fire.

Hilda:To stay here is death. To go is death.

Blue3:Yeeeaaaahhhh!

Tall Pirate:Her location, sub ether drive. Damn that Horis, I cannot believe he activated it in that condition.

Old Man:Damn you, Hilda.

The destination Horis is heading too was earth where a bunch of colonies launching object towards earth.

Stalker:On this day countless shimmering objects were seen hurtling towards earth a planet that once prided itself for it's beauty. One object went to Neo America, One Object went to Neo China another to Neo Russia, Neo France. The object look like a garden of beautiful flowers as each of them headed for what was left of their home on earth. However one of these glowing objects had completely feared off it's course.

In a building a little girl was sleeping with her older brothers until she wakes up to see the object head towards the city at its lands. As a mafia boss Michelo Chariot, the Gundam Fighter for Neo Italy was watching a gundam being closed up by a capsule.

Michelo:It's arrived.*He crushed his glass bottle that's the signal hehehe that's signal! that's the signal to start the gundam fight I been waiting forward for so long!*Laughs maniacally*

The object was capsule was being surrounded by police.

Belcino:Look at that does it have a cooling device or something. Guess the guy must have thought he was arriving safely using his retrofire.

Mejina:You know it's totally ruined this tourist attraction inspector.

Belcino:Hmm yeah but it has been going on for 60 years now.*He smoke a cigarette.*What's the big idea with this gundam fight? The guys up at the colonies have no regard for what happens here on earth.

Majina:What do they think earth is supposed to be anyway?

Belcino:I suppose they look at it as just one big ball of dirt that's grown so filthy it's unusable these are the times we live in. Now why don't we start looking for the owner of this.

Majina:Right!

Everyone in the city Roam was evacuating before the gundam fight begins.

The news reporter:Today's investigation revealed that the meteorite which fell into the Spanish field at dawn is in fact connected with the gundam fight for this reason the area within a three-mile radius of the fallen object has been designated a high level danger zone.

On top on one of the roof a young man was looking at the the object from a distance meanwhile Michelo have his mob gathered.

Michelo:Listen up the Gundam fighter from the meteorite is located somewhere in this city, hunt this guy down we'll use him as scapegoat and at the same time we'll celebrate the beginning of the gundam fight!

Michelo's men:YEAH!*As the begin the hunt.*

Meanwhile a space pirate ship that was chasing Horis landed in roam and three pirate members came out of the ship.

Old Man:Are we certain that Hilda has fled to earth in this city?

Girl Pirate:3 days ago, we assume before the gundam fight begin. If she's avoided all our traps, this limits her to this area.

Tall Pirate:Search for her!

The pirates search for her.

In a bar the same young man was in there and his name is Domon Kasshu.

Bar tender:*On the phone.*That's right there's a weird stranger just sitting here you got it.

Boy 1:Wow would you take a look at all this money.

Boy 2:Forget it these days it's worth more if we recycle it. this is what we want.

Boy 1:Hey cool jewelry! If we keep on getting good stuff like this I hope they have gotten gundam fights all the time heh!

Bar tender:Hey pal I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Can I ask are you like some of the others and have no place to go? Well once the Gundam fight gets underway it won't matter where you run.

Domon:Listen you wouldn't by chance have seen this man around the city?

Bar tender:Can't help you.

Domon:It would have been about three months ago.

Bar tender:Nope never seen him.

Domon:I see.*He drops his photo.*

Sophia:*picks up.*Um excuse me.

Domon:Hm?

Sophia:Y-you drop this sir.

Andre:*Grabs Sophie by her left arm.*Let me see.

Domon:Huh?

Andre:Hmmm this is too precious for little brats. Hey you agree with me on that one don't you mister?

* * *

Sophia drops the photo and Domon grabs the photo and throws a big table at him and into the door and outside infrom of Michelo's gang. Domon came outside.

Andre:*regains his conscious.*I'll get ya, you little!

Domon fight Michelo's men one by one until Andre rise from the fountain to get him but Domon lifted him up by his chest with one hand.

Domon:*Shows him the photo.*Tell me you seen this man right here? He happens to be one of your guys? Well then answer me.*Hears a gun shot.*

Belcino:Now hold it right there pal.

Domon drops Andre back to the fountain. Little does they know that a blonde woman with shades was watching. Later Domon was arrested.*

Belcino:As I said a hundred times we're concerned about the owner of that huge aircraft parcel delivered to our streets. All we want is for him to hit the road so the city won't get demolished.

Domon:Tsk!

Belcino:*Brought out pizza.*How about it I'll bet you're real hungry huh hmm?*Domon remain silent.*Don't be shy you can have as much as you want just as soon as you admit to us you're a gundam fighter here!*He shove Domon's face in to the pizza.*

Officer:Inspector someone's here to bail this man out.

Belcino:What?!

It was Kid Salsamille who was waiting for him as Domon arrived.

Mejina:Domon Kasshu citizen of Neo Japan reason for travel tourist.*Give Domon him read cloak back.*

Belcino:Enjoy your stay as long as you're out of the city with in an our do I make myself clear?

Domon and Kid leaves. On their way to a hotel.

Kid:So, what do ya wanna do Domon, do you get something good to eat, do you want to hit the casino, oh by the way you probably haven't heard yet so I better tell you...A ship came down, it was a pirate ship.

Domon:Pirates?

Kid:I don't know what organization it was with.

Domon:What about quarantine?

Kid:The Federation don't come down here. So, you just need to grease some palms.

Domon:I don't get it, what is it they possibly could be interested in down here in Neo Italy in the beginning of the Gundam fight.

Kid:I don't know, Domon, you're asking the wrong guy. Anyway I was thinking maybe you wanna go... hmmm...*He notice Domon stop.*What is it?

Domon turn around and saw the kids from the bar coming to them.

Boy1:Hey there mister would you wait up for us? Huh.*The three panted after catching up with them.*

Boy2:We were just there the cops said they'd let you go so we ran as fast as we could to find you.

Sophia:H-here take these.

Domon:Huh?

Boy1:They're for you kind of our thanks for saving us back there,

Boy2:Well actually somebody at the bakery just left them outside.

Domon takes the bread with a smile.

Kid:Thanks guys but shouldn't be with your parents?*But he notice their sad faces.*

Boy2:It was some time ago when the last gundam fight happened our mom and dad-

Kid:Oh sorry to here that. Then why not stay with us for the night.

?:Then mind if I tag along too? Cause I need a bodyguard.

Domon:And you are?

Rachel:My name's Rachel.

Domon:So Tell me, who's the bodyguard for?

Rachel:For me, I didn't know that this place could be so dangerous for the inexperienced like myself.

Domon:This your first time to Neo Italy? You sightseeing? Heh, well there's nothing to see except for the Gundam Fight.

Rachel:It's my job, it's for my father.

Domon:So, how long would you say you need a bodyguard for?

Rachel:I'll need you to start right now, until I leave the area and my job is done.

Domon:Alright then you can come.

Rachel:Very well then.

Domon:Okay, we have ourselves a deal.

Rachel:With you around Domon Kasshu, I think my job will be much more pleasant.

On their way to the hotel.

Domon:After the hotel and the fighter of this country I need to face where are we headed, anyway?

Rachel:To an agroplant that's located 30 kilometers to the northeast.

Domon:What? outside the city?

Rachel:Uh huh. You see, I have something that you could be the right man for the job for

Domon:*Thinking:Is that why she needs a bodyguard?*Hmm...

Suddenly a pirate came.

Domon:Does this guy happen to be a friend of yours?

Rachel:Uh uh.

Pirate:*Brought two members.*You, leave the woman and walk away! Otherwise, you're a dead man!

Domon:Come and get me!

Domon takes on the the three pirate until one managed to retreat.

Kid:Who were those guys anyway?

Domon:I don't know.

Kid:Well, guess we should get going.

Domon:Yep.*Thinking:I have a bad feeling about this. But now I need to find the Nero Italy's fighter.*Let's roll!

Kid:Maybe I was just being paranoid. This job seems simpler than I thought it would. Maybe those guys that attacked you just then thought you were somebody else. Those guys had pirate guild written all over them. There's no way that pirates would be after someone like Rachel. You know what Domon? If you take the next off ramp its a straight shot the rest of the way.

Domon:Yeah, I know.

As they got to the hotel they ring the bell and nobody answered.

Boy2:I get it even the hotel workers have taken off.

Boy1:But you better watch your back mister. I bet went to their boss Michelo to tell him all about you.

Domon:Hey do you know this Michelo guy?

Boy2:You're kidding! He's well known as the country's gundam fighter.

Boy1:But actually before he used to be the boss of the mob and then soon after that he became a fighter so does whatever he wants now. How can a guy like that get picked to stand for our country?

Domon:Because he's strong.

?:HAHAHAHA! Tha'ts right!

The wall was breaking.

Rachel:What's going on?

Domon:Get back!

A huge hand burtst through the wall and Domon sees a giant mecha and knows what it is.

Domon:Errr! A...Gundam!

It was Neo Italy's Nerose Gundam along with the pirates.

Domon:A Gundam?

Kid:Domon, it's them, the pirates!

Michelo:*Chuckle*I just happen to receive a little news bulletin that you've been a bit rowdy with my men! Well well now it's you and me Neo Japan fighter. Looks like you had a chance to hang around here and get your kicks now you'll feel mine!*He use the silver kick.*

Domon blocks it and deflects it.

Michelo:Oh boy I guess he weren't selected to be a gundam fighter for nothing.

Domon form a battle pose.

Michael:Wait don't make any rash decisions take a look at this.*His Nerose Gundam is holding Sophia.*

Boy1:Huh?

Boy2:It's Sophia!

Michelo:If you have any serious intentions of getting her back your only chance is to come our hideout alone. Don't even think about bringing your gundam along with you, of course that's if you can get out of here alive first especially with these pirates here.

Girl Pirate: Okay, playtime's done now. Can't fool us anymore. Come out and we'll spare your life, Hilda.

Michelo:Fire! let them fear your power Neroes Gundam.

Kids:Hilda? Hilda?! Hilda?!

Hilda:Close your eyes! Floor it!*Throws a flash grenade and they made their escape.*

Old Man:Damn you, Hilda!

Domon:Okay, tell us how much is a lie and how much is true?

Hilda:Rachel is purely a fictious name.*Removes her mask.*The part about me needing a bodyguard however is real.

Domon:Okay, so your real name is Hilda. Why are those pirates after you?

Hilda:I'm their enemy. We're after the same treasure.

Kid:Treasure? This is bad news Gene! Lets get outta here!

Domon:You don't think they'll let us go do ya? Well I need to prepare to fight him and nothing more.

Belcino:*He and Mejina pointing guns.*I can't allow that. I'm not gonna stand back and watch you guys damage the city any further gundam fighter. Mejina guard this guy and the girl and the boy.

Mejina:Right!

Belcino:If it's anyone's job to rescue hostages it's mine.

Somewhere in the Colosseum Michelo and his gang were waiting for Domon as Sophia is tied up and hanging from Neroes Gundam's hand.

Andre:Do you really think that guy's gonna bother showing his face?

Michelo:Yeah I know for a fact he's gonna come.

Turns out Domon escape the police while Kid and Hilda activate the signal button to get the object to awaken. Meanwhile Belcino took the boys with him to the Colosseum as he aims his rifle at Michelo.

Boy2:Hey didn't you tell us you were gonna rescue Sophie sir?

Belcino:Just be quiet. Listen this never would have happened if those guys weren't here.

The boys:*gasp!*Huh?

Belcino:That's right Gundam fighters are the scum of society by getting rid of the scum.

Andre:He's here! he can just like you said boss.

Domon arrived and was prepare to fight.

Belcino:*Gasp*More scum.

Andre:Stop! I'm telling you to stop!

Michelo:So you wanna play with me? Andre!

Andre:Yeah!*Starts cutting the rope.*

Belcino:NO!*She shoots*

Michelo:Huh?*He notice the bullet and use silver kick to deflected it right at the rope causing Sophia to fall.*

Boy2:No Sophia!

Sophie:*screams as she falls.*

Domon rushed in and manage to catch her.

Michelo:Grr fire!

Michelo's men begin firing at Domon.

Andre:Huh?*He notice Domon stop all those bullets and reveal his right hand to have the King of Hearts.*I seen that crest before of the champion of the colonies the King of Hearts! No one could have stopped all those bullets that guy has to be him Domon Kasshu!

Michelo:*Thinking:You've gotta to be kidding!

Andre:But boss we don't have a chance, even if we try to fight this guy!

Michelo:SHUT UP!*Kicks Andre off.*Stand up rise above them Nerose Gundam!

Nerose Gundam is activated and begins chasing Domon.

Domon:Here!*Throw Sophia to Belcino.*

Belcino catches Sophia.*

Boy2:Sophia!

Boy1:You alright?

Michelo and his Neroes Gundam continues to chase Domon.

Michael:I'll crush him for sure! No escape this time!

Domon:Kid now!

Kid activates the beacon and the capsule flies over to Domon Kasshu's location.

Michelo:Huh?!

Domon:RISE SHINING GUNDAM~!*Snap his fingers.*

The capsule opens revealing to be Neo Japan's Shining Gundam.

Michelo:It decided to make an appearance!

Domon puts on the fight suit.

Computer:Mobile trace system checking brainwaves, blood pressure, pules, respiration, temperature, metabolism all green.

In space, beam ropes surround the Earth to signal the beginning of the 13th Gundam Fight.

Computer:Gundam fight combat signal confirmed. The 13th tournament is now authorized to commence.

Michelo:In that case Gundam fight!*Rips his clothes off revealing a fight suit.*Ready and on stand by!

Domon:Ready GO~!

It's Shining Gundam vs Neroes Gundam.*

Belcino:Can't believe after all this, they went ahead of the match.

Shining Gundam heads up to the air.

Michelo:You're not getting away!*Use vulcans*

Domon blocks them.

Michelo:Take this!*Fires small shoulder cannons and Shining Gundam's left arm but no damage.*

Domon throws a smoke grenade.

Michelo:He's hiding from me? Then I got no other choice but to force him out with these silver feet.*He first silver kick from Neroes Gundam's leg and laughs crazy.*

Belcino:Ugh! You're all scum to me.

Sophie:But sir did you see how that guy saved me did you?

Belcino:I want you to look very carefully. The colonies decided to have competition so they wouldn't go to war with one another. Each of them sends a Gundam represent their colony nations, and they fight each other on Earth. And they fight, and they fight, and they continue fighting, until the nation represented by the last standing Gundam, earns the right to rule all of space. They're totally insane. They think of the planet Earth as nothing more than a playground. But think kids what happens to the people who remain here. When I was a young boy about your age.*flashback to when he was a child and watches ships fly to space.*One day I stood and watched those guys leave us behind and fly to space. I understood only too well from that day on we were forsaken humans. But not now I won't let them toy with this earth, at least not this city, not where we were born and raised.*He charge in right went Neroes Gundam is gonna fire another silver kick.**Gasp*

Suddenly Domon and his Shining Gundam blocked that attack protecting Belcino as he gets up and opens his face plate.

Michelo:W-w-what?!

Domon:You may have those silver feet but I got these gold fingers*As he charge straight toward Nerose Gundam.*Here I go SHINNING FINGER~!*Grabs the head.*

Michelo:*Screaming*

Domon:Article 1 of the gundam fight international regulations, a unit who's head section is destroyed is disqualified.*Begins crushing Neroes Gundam's head.*I'm not done I got something I've been meaning to ask you.

Michelo:*Notice the cockpit system is showing something.*What's going on?!

Domon:*Shows him the photo.*Do you know this man?

Michelo:N-never seen him! I don't know him! I don't! I never seen this guy before in my life!

Domon:I see...it's time for you to reveal article two of the gundam fight international regulations.

Michelo:Ah...Ah Pilot must never...a-aim the cockpit of the opponent's gundam!*As his hair turn white, his gundam's head exploded and collapse.*

Domon:At least you didn't lose your life I spared you Michelo Chariot.

Later Michelo and his gang are arrested.

Boy2:Now that they disqualified him as a gundam fighter he's just an ordinary guy.

Domon meets up with Kid and Hilda.

Hilda:Domon Kasshu you're definitely the right man for the job I'm gonna give you.

Domon:So you're tagging along with us?

Hilda:Indeed.

Domon:Alright then.

Belcino:Gundam fighter Domon Kasshu!*Give him pizza.*

Domon:Hm?

Belcino:It's the Pizza I promise you.

Domon leaves with Kid and Hilda with a smile.

Belcino:The dawn of the gundam fight. This is gonna be one of those awful years.

However little do they know someone on the roof top is watching them. It was Garland.

Garland:So...it has begun.

Later after leaving Rome they head to Hilda's hide out which was an abandon farm. Inside Hilda brings out a huge briefcase.

Domon:A briefcase?

Hilda:Yes.

Kid:And an electronic lock one too.

Hilda:The code is VSDO2C.

Kid:Okay, that did it!*He use the code and the briefcase opens*Domon look at that.

Domon:Huh, what the hell, what is it?

It was a naked girl in the briefcase, frozen sleep.

To be continued


	2. Roar of the winning punch

Stalker:Bonjour je voudrais ooh donating petit explication. Oh I'll start again. I would like to is I may provide all of you a brief explanation concerning the origin and purpose of this Gundam Fight. It all began about 60 years ago, people had left an intolerable earth to live inside colonies out in space, to avoid war among the colony nations a competition is held every four years one representative from each nation pilots a machine called a gundam and takes part of a match, it's called the Gundam Fight and the pilots fight fight, and they fight, and they continue fighting, until the nation represented by the last standing Gundam, earns the right to rule all the colony nations. These space governments have come up with a war based of the principles of great sportsmanship, however one problem still remains this competition takes place on earth that's right this grimy planet on which we live but this time around there seems to be something a bit different about the tournament.

Domon:Hey you over there!*Shows the photo.*Do you by chance remember seeing this guy?

Stalker:Hmmmm...*Looks at the photo.*Well now, how might this charming little photo here have any effect on today's fight. Today's opponent is Gundam Maxter piloted by Chibodee Crocket repreasebtstive of Neo America, Let's get things started!*Remove his eye patch.*Gundam fight all set ready GO!

-Roar of the winning punch-

Girl Pirate:Pa gu a sun fa (~10 times) Heer ai dei. I believe I've found them.

Old Man: Let's go.

Meanwhile.

Kid:Domon?!

Domon:Who the hell is that? What's going on here?

Computer:Resesitation system checked in progress.

Kid:So Hilda, who the hell is she?

Hilda:Her name is Melfina.

Domon:Ahh...Melfina?

Computer:Systems normal. Estimated resesitation time 600 seconds. Commencing countdown 3... 2... 1... Resesitation in 600 seconds.

Domon:Resusitation? Shes been in the cold sleep.*Suddenly he notice Hilda's left arm fell off.*What the you're a cyborg?

Hilda:If you want the details on Melfina, fix my arm and I'll fill you in.

Kid:Cybernetic Prosthetic? I get it, that's why you wanted all those parts and everything.

Domon:Alright then.

Hilda:This should be interesting.

Domon:Before you fix her arm, get ready for our guests to arrive.

Kid:Gotcha.*Begins fixing her arm.*This is nanopromethius, its top of the line!

Domon:Okay, who are you anyway Hilda?

Hilda:The name's Hilda. I'm an outlaw.

Domon:An Outlaw?

Hilda:Yes I'm an outlaw who got into a bit of trouble with some pirates. We're after the same treasure, so I fled to this planet.

Domon:You came from space?

Hilda:That's right.

Domon:On your own ship?

Hilda:I left my ship back in orbit. I just came down on the dropship, that's all.

Domon:Why would this girl be such a treasure to those pirates?

Hilda:Who knows...They wanted her, so I decided I would swipe her from them.

Domon:I see.

Hilda:You have to understand, the trouble between us didn't start with this, lets just say I have a bad history with them, okay?

Kid:Hey, try to move it now.

Domon:Any details?

Hilda:A while back, when I was pushed too far I took out one of the guild's leaders. It cost me though.

Kid:All done.

Domon:What the hell makes that girl such a special prize?

Computer:Resesitation in 360 seconds.

Hilda:Once she wakes up ask her yourself.

Domon:Fine then.

Kid:The pirates!

Domon:Right, kill the lights.

Old Man:We know you're in there, and we know you can hear us. Now hand over Melfina! You have nothing that can stand against us...

Hilda:I won't ask you to help just stay out of my way.

Domon:Don't you think its a little later for that now?

Kid:Domon!

Computer:Resesitation in 300 seconds.

Domon:Now we have to stay alive until Melfina wakes up.

Hilda:Could you guys hold them off for just a few minutes?

Domon:What about you?

Hilda:Melfina can't be moved while she's being resusitated. But if we stick around here, we're dead. I've been thinking, if you two could just hold them off for a while then I'd have enough time to go get my dropship.

Kid:She wants to run, Domon. You don't believe her, do ya?

Domon:None of this makes sense Kid, but I've decided. You go with her while I stay with Melfina.

Kid:Huh? I'm going with her? Dammit, I'm supposed to be the brains of this outfit.

Domon:Kid, hop to it. Lets get this party started.

Kid:Gotcha.

Domon:RISE SHINING GUNDAM!*Snaps his finger!*

Shining Gundam arrives and Domon suits up and fires a Machine Cannon at the pirates.

Tall Pirate:I'll handle this. Aaaah Uh sung fung! Uh sung fung! Uh sung fung!*Summons sword pirate Gundam.*

Old Man and Girl Pirate: Pa gu a sun fa Pa gu a sun fa Pa gu a sun fa Pa gu a sun fa.*The summon pirate type mobile suits.*

Domon:Alright then Gundam Fight!

Tall Pirate:Ready!

Domon:GO!

Domon fights the tall pirate with his beam saber and it star to become a sword fight at the same time when he's slicing space pirate mobile suits.

Old Man: Alright, I'll handle this. Pa gu a sun fa. Pa gu a sun fa. Pa gu a sun fa.

Kid:Where is it?

Hilda:I sank it by this pond.

Kid:Make it quick, will ya?

Hilda:You like Domon, don't ya Kid?

Kid:Huh?

Hilda:Everybody needs a partner.

Kid:Uh.

Hilda:You'll understand soon enough.

The old man summons a water dragon.

Domon:Shit, that guy's a Tao master. In the case this hand of mine glows with an awesome power, it's burning grip tells me to defeat you here I go! SHINING FINGER~!*Not only it deflected the Tao magic but also went straight to the tall Pirate's head blowing it but but the explosion made the cockpit blew up at that very momment and it killed the Tall Pirate.*One down.

Tall Pirate:Aaaaaahhhhh!*Died in the explosion.*

Girl Pirate:*Gasp*He's been killed.

Old Man: It seems that we've underestimated our enemies.*Forms another Tao magic.*Pa gu a sun fa. Pa gu a sun fa.

Girl Pirate:Get them! Kill everyone but Melfina!

Suddenly Hilda's drop ship came just in time as she fires at the pirates.

Old Man:Hilda...

Girl Pirate: It's too dangerous, regroup!

Pirates:Pa gu a sun fa. Pa gu a sun fa. Pa gu a sun fa.*Forming a barrier.*

Domon:Talk about overkill.*He went back to check on Melfina as he gets out from his cockpit.*

Computer:Resusitation complete. Resusitation complete. Now activating.

Domon:*Small gasp.*

Melfina:*Wakes up naked and opens her eyes as she sees Domon.*Heading toward star space calendar year 156. The G line project has been found successful.

Domon:Melfina?

Melfina:*Gasp the begins to cry.*

Domon:Oh..

Melfina:Why... why did I have to be born?*sob*

Kid:Domon, this isn't the time to make a lady cry.

Domon:It wasn't me.

Kid:Whatever, just get Melfina out back, Hilda's waiting for us out there.

Domon:Alright, Kid. But first we have to get sleeping beauty here dressed.*Brings out his red cloak.*

Jim: Yeah, kinda distracting. Hmmm?

Hilda:You ready down there? Let's go.

Domon:Sounds like you 2 are hitting it off.

Kid:We reached an understanding.

Domon gets back inside Shining Gundam while Kid and Melfina run toward Hilda's drop ship.

Old Man:They're trying to get away.

Girl Pirate:After that ship!

Hilda:Move it!

Domon:Alright let's go!

As both The drop ship and Shining Gundam fly off.

Old Man:Damn you Hilda. Do you really think you can escape the guild and take Melfina with you?

Hilda:So Domon where should our next destination.*As she reattached her drop ship with her main ship Horis.*

Domon:We're heading toward New York of Neo America their Gundam fighter is my next opponent.

Hilda:Alright New York it is then.

As Domon looks as Melfina from his Shining Gundam as Melfina looks back at him from the window as they all go to New York. Later they all made it at New York and Melfina is now wearing a spacesuit.

Domon:No way, I don't think so. I don't know the first thing about clothes shopping, how did I get suckered into it? She's with you, isn't she?

Hilda:I have some place to go and Melfina needs clothes. I'd rather she be with you, I know she'd be in good hands that way. Remember, Melfina is important to us.

Domon:Okay, I see. How about this then? Melfina goes with Kid because that way the job is sure to get done, and then I can go along with you.

Hilda: It's a deal.

Jim: And what a deal.

Domon:Lets meet at the hotel then, okay Jim?

Jim:Right.

In in the New York city.

Melfina:Kid, I'm sorry.

Kid:Nah, don't worry about it.

In a clothes store Melfina try out the outfit that she needs.

Kid:How's it goin in there?

Melfina:What do you think?

Attendent:Wow, you look absolutely wonderful.

Kid:Hey, not bad Melfina.

Melfina: Thank you.

Meanwhile Domon and Hilda were at a bar.

Domon:So answer me this why is it that make Melfina so special to those pirates.

Hilda:Alright then I'll tell there is a place in space called the Galactis Layline.

Domon:Galactic Layline.

Hilda:Yes they said there's a huge treasure there and Melfina is they key to go there.

Domon:Do you believe it exist?

Hilda:I don't believe it until I see it with my own eyes.

Domon:Fair answer.

The news from the Bar TV begin was about to begin.

Reporter:Hello and welcome to everybody across Neo America listen to this crowd life has returned to the woods quiet city of New York and there's only one reason for it is because the man has arrive in this city here's Neo America's own mobile fighter the Gundam. Yes the awesome pilot of this machine challenge his rival in the Desert Gundam, easily defeating him with only one shot. Deep inside the massive body of this Gundam lurk incredible capabilities, guaranteeing this Mobile Suit to defeat all gundams around the world. This year it'll bring the championship here to Neo America and now our worthy hero who is the master of the Gundam Maxter, his name Chibodee Crocket our ever amazing star! Now let's all welcome him together our own-

Crowd:Chibodee Crocket! Chibodee Crocket! Chibodee Crocket! Chibodee Crocket! Chibodee Crocket! Chibodee Crocket!

Chibodee:*Thinking*I've returned, I've returned to this place yes this was where my dream all begin and now as a Gundam Fighter the time has come for me to grab hold of my dream with my own hands. Now bring on the Gundam Fighters from around the world! Nobody will rise above me I am the champion!

Hilda:So that's your next opponent huh.

Domon:No doubt.

Bartender:That boy really grown up you know he sure is something.

Domon:So ma'am you know that guy personally?

Bartender:No I don't nah that boy it was known around here as one mischievous brat.

Domon:Oh.

Bartender:Guess he went up to the colony and fulfilled his dream

Domon:His dream?

The boy:Yes his dream! If you grow big and strong you can have lots of money and do whatever you want in the colony and you'll be a great hero too tha'ts why he's our star of hope.

Domon:Hmph!*Looks at his photo.**My dream is to defeat this guy no matter what.*ER...*Thinking:That's all I wish for.

The boy:Hey I bet you came to watch the title match too?

Domon:W-what do you mean?

The boy:You're kidding don't you know?*Shows Domon and Hilda the picture.*The title match to see who will be the united states champ.

Domon:He's fighting in a title match?

Hilda:Hmm this should be interesting.

Meanwhile for Kid and Melfina.

Kid:Ah! You mean that Domon and Hilda are gonna go to the title match?

Clerk:Yes sir

Kid:Oh dammit that Domon don't tell me he's gonna make Chibodee Crocket challenge him to a Gundam Fight match!

Clerk:Here's the key to your room, sir.

Kid:Did you mean our room?

Clerk:Yes sir, room 345 with twin beds.

Kid:Aaahhh... Well, you heard the man.

Later in their hotel room and Melfina was in the shower.

Kid:Dammit Domon, don't you think there's a time and a place for these kind of things?

Melfina:*Came out with a night gown.*So how do you think this looks Jim?

Kid:Its not bad I guess

Melfina:Well, shall I sleep here tonight

Kid:Yeah okay

Melfina:Sleep with you?

Kid:Ah! No, no use that bed alright?

Melfina:Okay.

So they sleep meanwhile at the title match.

Douglas:Chibodee we're hopping you won't do anything too flasgy if at all possible/

Chibodee:Why not?

Douglas:You know that fighter from Neo-Japan, the one who recently took on Neo Italy's Nerose Gundam and struck it down with a single blow. Well there have been reports that this guy is somewhere here in Manhattan.

Chibodee:*Checks the photo.*So what's the big deal with this Shining Gundam? I'm not worried about this loser from Neo Japan.

Douglas:Do you know what you're saying? He could be planning something underhanded to get at you even as we speak.

Chibodee:That's exactly why you fellas from Ministry Of Defense are here yo protect me right?*His girls Sam, Clover, Alex and Britney sit next to him.*But look around I got plenty of protection with my valuable crew these young women are for any task.*Laughs*Life's good.

Douglas:Grrr...

Meanwhile Chibodee's challenger was practicing his punches.

The Champion:I could care less if he's the champ, he'll be kissing the canvas in no time.*Suddenly someone came from the vent.*Huh? hey moron-*Got knocked out.*

In the boxing stage.

Announcer1:Who'll be the united space champion? this is the match of the century.

Announcer2:You got that right.

Announcer1:And look there he is now!

The boy:Hey it's him!

Chibodee arrived in on top of Gundam Maxter's head with his ladies.

Announcer:The colony champion, one hundred wins and one hundred bounce presenting Chobodee Crocket!

crowds:*Cheering*

Grumman:Should we just sit back and let him do whatever he wants?

Douglas:Yes for the time being.

Grumman:Hm?

Douglas:The most important thing is to have him win the Gundam Fight Championship. We'll benefit from his achievement, we'll have to consider him our shining star until the time. If he burns out and fades into space dust after that what do we care.

Chibodee enters the rings and practice his punches until the challenger charge in and gave him a knock out punch unfairly, knocks him down. The crowds were shock even the totally spies.

The boy:Hey that's no fair! You're a cheater!

The challenger remove hos cloak and reveal to be Domon Kasshu.

The Boy:*Gasp!*

The announcter:It's not the champion, it's someone else!

Grumman:That's the man from Neo Japan, he's the gundam fighter we heard about.

Douglas:So that's the King Of Hearts Domon Kasshu.

Domon:Chibodee Crocket.

Chibodee:Huh?*Regaining his concious.*

Domon:I hear by challenge you to a Gundam fight match!

Chibodee:What?! What did you say?

Domon:You're not gonna refuse me! Not if you truly claim to be Neo America's hero!

Chibodee:Ugh! I'll shut you up NOW!*He charge in, trying to punch Domon.*

But Domon keeps dodging his punches until Chibodee hits the piece of the ring.*

Grumman:*Gasp*

Douglas:What are you waiting for? Hurry up and catch the guy!

Grumman:Okay, let's go!*Took their men with him.*

Domon notice Douglas's men coming but he let his guard down as Chibodee punch him at the side of the gut.

Domon:Errr...Respond to my challenge to a Gundam fight match!

Chibodee:Hey wait! Wait come back here! I'm gonna flatten him!*Later his break through the benches with his fist out of anger.*He's gonna pay I was humliliated out there.

Britney:Hey Chibodee come on, calm down will ya?

Chibodee:He made a real fool out of me! Aurg! Right here in my own hometown! I'll shut him up! Britney find out where he lives!

Britney:Huh?! you go through with the Gundam Fight?

Chibodee:You're darn right I want you to tell the guy when and where we're gonna hold the match.

Britney:Right.

how about you leave that in our capable hands.

Grumman:As soon as we locate this man our assassin team will take care of the problem. You'll never see his face again.

Chibodee:No meddling in my affairs! I'm telling ya I'm gonna go head to head with that man in a Gundam Fight match!

Douglas:Now listen to reason-

Chibodee:Just shut up will ya! I don't even want to see you people here get out now!

Grumman:What?!*Douglas hold him back.*Hm?

Douglas:As you wish, good luck on your Gundam match champ.*They leave*

Chibodee:HEH! herrrrr...

Grumman:Kid doesn't have the skills to back his bragging.

Douglas:We're not counting on him anymore from now on we'll just have to do whatever it takes.

Grumman:Yes sir.

Britney was going down the elevator, right when she is about to leave Grumman was right in front of her.

Britney:Huh?*GASP!*

Grumman:*Evil smirk*Hehehehehehe...

Meanwhile next to the bridge Hilda was helping Domon to a bench.

Hilda:Easy there that punch got you good there.

Domon:Ugh I don't get it, I though he only graze me? if he's that tough he must be some Gundam Fighter.

Hilda:He must been training really hard before the 13th tournament begin.

Suddenly they saw Douglas's assassins arrive with guns.

Domon:Ah no three guys carrying guns this isn't gonna be a piece of cake.

Hilda:*Pulls out her gun.*Then leave them to me.

Domon:By yourself?

Hilda:Don't worry I've been through situations like this before with pirates. I'm a outlaw after all.

Assasin:Hmm...*Evil smirk.*heheheh.

Suddenly someone shot the assassins guns and someone sliced their guns and it was silhouette but they look like four mutant turtles. Then someone shoot webs at the assassins shades and finally a boat arrived and there was Kid and Melfina with a boy with glasses, a smart dog, an orange cat and a dog with a red scarf.

Kid:*With shades.*Listen up guys it still hurts you when it hits, even if it's just a stung rifle.

Assasin1:Huh...let's get out of here!*The retreated.

Melfina:Are you okay?

Domon:Mel...fina...*Pass out.*

That night Chibodee was on top of a building looking at the place where he grew up, until Sam gives his coat from behind.*

Sam:What are you doing? why are you hanging out in a place like this?

Chibodee:I don't know I was just dreaming.

Sam:Dreaming?

Chibodee:Yeah I was dreaming...this is where it all began, it was right here where my dream first started to take shape.

*A flashback to when Chibodee was a kid who was a thief only to steal food to survive in New York then hides under a bridge looking up to the stars.*

Chibodee:*Narrorating*Back when I was a boy we had no money it was a struggle. During those lonely days when nobody to help me out, I'd look up in the sky where I'd never been and dream of seeing the colony, all I though about was how to become stronger...then-

The next flashback shows kid Chibodee beating up thugs and some guys from above found Chibodee and took him to the colony.

Chibodee:*Narrorating*One day while I was running around wild, some guys from above scouted me and I finally got to see the colony I dreamt about I realized then, dreams are things you can grasp with your own hands. That's why I'll do what it takes, I'm gonna be the Gundam fight champion and be the dream of the people of this city. If you set your mind to it, dreams don't just wind up as dreams I'll show them all!

Back to the present.

Chibodee:And I'll do it with these fists!*As he punches the city lights.*

Sam Clover and Alex were thrilled.

Chibodee:Come on Neo Japan Fighter.

Meanwhile Domon woke up in a a dirty hotel room.

Domon:But...where am I?

Kid:Well where do you think we are?

Hilda:The answer of course is New York to be more specific skid Row.

Domon:Kid, Melfina, Hilda and who are these guys?

Kid:These are some new friends we made on our way here.

Fivel:A pleasure to meet you mister Domon Kasshu my name is Fivel Mousekewitz and this is my family.

Mister Mousekewitz:We use to live in mother Russia but we now live here in New York.

Domon:Talking mice?

Fivel:I know strange right?

Domon:And I could've sworn I saw four talking ninja turtles.

?:You did.

Domon:Huh?

It was the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles(2003)

Domon:So I am right who are you guys anyway?

Leonardo:Our master will explain.

Master Splinter has entered.

Domon:A giant talking rat?

Splinter:Allow me to introduce myself I am Splinter.

Melfina:Where did you guys come from.

Spinter:It all started when my Master Hamato Yoshi was killed by the leader of the foot clan, his name is Oroku Saki but he has another name he is...The Shredder.

Flashback to Hamato Yoshi training and with Master Splinter as his pet rat.*

Master Splinter:*Narrating*My Master was a ninja of great power, one of the greatest practitioners of ninjutsu in many centuries, I was his pet rat and I learned ninjutsu by mimicking his moves. For many years when I was happy, we were a family.

As Hun breaks in and send foot ninjas to attack Yoshi

Master Splinter:*Narrating*But that life ended when The Shredder sent his foot ninja to attack my master.

Splinter as a pet rat watches his master fought the foot ninjas.

Splinter:*Narrating*My master battled honorably.*As the flashback showed Hun and the Foot ninjas use electric grapplers on Yoshi.*But through their dishonorable ways. The foot ninja over power him.

They electric shock him until the Shredder came.

Splinter:*Narrating*Then the Shredder entered they accused my master of working for their enemies. They wanted imformation. They were relentless but my master only said one thing.

Hamato Yoshi: He who lives without honor, will end without honor.

Shredder:This is a waste of time finished him!

Hun pulls out his sword but Splinter jumps and attacks Hun's face but he throws him outside, leaving Hun with a scar.

Splinter:*Narrating*I tried to save my master. My efforts were in vain though I did leave my mark.

Shredder:BAH! I'll finish you off myself!*As he kills Yoshi with his gauntlet.*

Splinter:*Narrating*The Shredder had taken my Mater Yoshi from me, from the world.*Flashback to the next day were Splinter witness an accident.*I remember a day that started like any other but ended, changing the course of many lives. I witnessed an accident a young boy carried a glass jar with four pet infant turtles. An old blind man was crossing the street, when he was almost run down by a large truck.

The large truck was coming while an old blind man cross the street.

Older kid:Hey!*Bumps the boy, made him drop his jar with the baby turtles as the jar shattered.*Look out!*he rushed in and get the old man out of the way.*

The truck sewers as it drop a canisters.

Splinter:*Narrating*As the truck swerved bounced out out of the back.

As the four baby turtles fell into the swears along with the canister the break open releasing green ooze on them.

Splinter:*Narrating*It smashed open, releasing a glowing ooze which covered their bodies. I took pity, gathering them up in a coffee can.

As Splinter picks up on of the baby turtles, he shake the ooze off and on Splinter's face as he get it off. Later he took them to his burrow and the sleep.

Splinter:*Narrating*I took them to my burrow.

Young Splinter:*Wakes up and gasp to see the turtles now bigger.*

Splinter:*Narrator*The next morning I awike to find the four had doubled in size the ooze had affected their growth. It changed me also making me larger and more intelligent.*The flashback shows the turtles following Splinter in the swears.*They followed me everywhere except above ground, except above ground I know the people of the surface would not understand we are so..different I was amazed by the exterity but even so I was not prepared for what happened one day.

Young Leonardo:Splinter?

Splinter:*Narrator*They actually spoke my name, soon they all were speaking.

As Splinter give them pizza.

Young Donatello:Awesome!

Young Raphael:*Push him.*Mine!

Young Donatello:*Jumps on Young Leonardo.*Pizza dude!

Young Michelangelo:KAWABUNGA!

They jump on the pizza and eat their slices.

Splinter:*Narrating*Intelligence followed soon after.*Cut to Splinter training the turtles.*Realizing the world above is sometimes a dangerous place I began teaching them ninjutsu the secret arts of stealth and power and all that I knew of this world. From a battered book on renaissance art thaty I fished out of the storm drain I chose names for each of them. Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, together they are-

Back to the present.

Leo, Don, Mike and Raph:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

Michelangelo:And that's who we are.

Raphael:The first rule ignore Mikey, your life will be much better.

Domon:*Chuckle*

Until Kid flicks preventive medicine in Domon's mouth as he swallow it.

Domon:Hey!

Kid:Preventive medicine just in case.

Mr. Peaboby:He's right you know.

Domon:A talking dog?

Mr. Peabody:Our story begins high over New York City... in the luxurious penthouse apartment... of perhaps the most unlikely genius the world has ever known. Oh. Sorry. You caught me doing my yoga. You were expecting downward dog, perhaps? My name is Mr. Peabody. And since we're going to be spending some time together... I'd like to tell you a little bit about myself. You see, ever since I was a pup... it was clear that I was different.*Flashback to when he was a smart pup.*I tried to fit in...

Young Peabody:No, thank you. ...

:*Narrating*But never could. As I grew, I saw more and more of my litter mates... being chosen by their new families. But for some reason, I never was.

Boy:Come on, boy! Fetch the stick!

Young Peaboby:But why? Won't you just throw it again? It's an exercise in futility.

Boy:I don't want this one, Mommy. He's sarcastic.

Young Peaboby:Wait, wait! Come back! Throw the stick. I'll stay, I'll heel, I'll even shake hands. Bark, bark?

:*Narrating*So, without a family of my own... I dedicated myself to the pursuit of knowledge... culture, and athletics. I received my degree at Harvard. Vale-dog-torian, of course. Yay! And then, I devoted myself to helping mankind. I pioneered new techniques in alternative energy. Yay! Resolved geopolitical conflicts around the globe. And in my spare time... I invented the fist bump, planking, tearaway pants... Auto-Tune... the backside Ollie... and Zumba.*Back to the present.* But what I'm most proud of is my son, Sherman.

Sherman:That's me!

Mr Peaboby:When I adopted Sherman, I vowed to be the best father I could be. To prepare him for all the wonders of the world, present and past. And so, Sherman inspired the greatest invention of my life... a time machine. Of course, time travel can be a bit unpredictable. There are bound to be a few mishaps along the way. Let's just say, the Leaning Tower of Pisa wasn't always leaning. But there's nothing like learning the lessons of history firsthand. Right, Sherman?

Sherman:Right!

Mr Peaboby:But your friend is right mister Domon Kasshu you have to be more careful this is a city where even people who star off in the gutter can think big and dream big.

Kid:Which often makes them express themselves through strength.

Melfina:And I'm really worried but I have say I do believe that guy Chibodee is somewhat different.

Dodger:By the way the names Dodger and this is my friend Oliver.

Oliver:Hi!

Domon:Another talking dog and a talking cat who would've thought.

Melfina:Oh and by the way Domon you can't perform?

Domon & Kid:HUH?!

Melfina:Oh sorry you can't perform that's too bad.

Domom & Kid:Huh...

Hilda:*Laughs*

Suddenly the someone was knocking at the door.*

Domon:Hm?

It was Britney.

Melfina:And uh you are?

Britney:I have a message from Chibodee, "I will accept your challenge be prepared to meet me at 8:00 on Broadway." That's all for now.*Leaves*

Domon, Kid, Hilda and Melfina nodded. back at base Douglas was preparing the mobile suits.

Douglas:Our men failed to get rid of Domon Kasshu, how are things going with you.

Grumman:Went smoothly this girl came in very handy but I'm giving her the rest of the night off. Now we can proceed according to plan.

The next morning.

Melfina:*Wakes up.*Guys we over slept!

Kid:*Wakes up.*What? did Domon already take off without us.*Turns on the TV.*

The announcer:What could have happened to him? It's now the starting time of this match but the fighter from Neo Japan has yet to appear at Brooklyn Stadium.

Hilda:What?! but that young lady told us Broadway then Domon must be...

Chibodee:What's the matter Neo Japan Fighter suddenly afraid of me?

Hilda:Let's go Domon need us.

Kid:Right!

Melfina:Umm...

Hilda:Hmm...?

Melfina:Why did you bring me along?

Hilda:Would you have preferred to stay back there with them?

Melfina:Not really.

Hilda:I would never mistreat you.

Melfina:Alright.

Domon was at Broadway with his core lander.

Domon:That's really strange where could that guy be?

Britney:Domon Kasshu I've been waiting for you.*Voice change to Douglas's voice.*This will be your final challenge Gundam Fighter.*Collapse and fainted*

A mobile armor fired missiles at him but Domon got away. Chibodeen saw the explosion from a distant

Chibodee:What was that? The area over there is uninhabited.

Kid:*Arrive with Hilda and Melfina.*Chibodee Crockett! so what's your problem? that's pretty low to have one of your crew members trick Domon.

Chibodee:What?!

Kid:Then what's going on?

Sam:A battle?

Chibodee:*Realize something.*I see it's Douglas and those guys, meddling in my affairs! Why do they insist on making a fool out of me? Sam! Clover! Alex!*Gets inside Gundam Maxter.*Here we go! Gundam Maxter initiate the mobile trace system!

Gundam Maxter activates and gets on his air surf and head off to Broadway.

Kid:What a show off.

Hilda:Indeed.

In Broadway Domon is trying to get away from the mobile armor that Grumman is piloting.

Grumman:*Firing his gatling gun.*You're not getting away!

Douglas:*In a Murphys in front of Domon.*We'll be invited to the colony once we show them we've gotten rid of you.*Prepared to fire at Domon when suddenly got punch by Chibodee's Gunam Matxter.*

Domon:What the?!

Chidodee:I'm here to fight you in a match! Hurry up and get inside your Gundam!

Domon:Hmph! Go core lander!*Jump on it and snaps his fingers.*Rise Gundam!

Shining Gundam break out of the Statue of Liberty and the core lander attached to Shining Gundam as Domon gets suit up.

Computer:Mobile trace system checking brainwaves, blood pressure, pules, respiration, temperature, metabolism all green.

Grumman:That guy's ruined everything!*Transform his mobile armor into a Murphys and fire missiles at Domon and his Shining Gundam.*

Domon:GO!*Pulls out a beam saber and slice the Murphys in half, killing Grumman.*

Chibodee:Nice move Neo Japan.

Douglas:Chibodee what's the big idea?!have you forgotten we're on your side?!

Chibodee:Shut up! you guys are an embarrassment to my country!*Brings out the knuckles.*

Douglas:We'll get rid of you as well.*Fires missiles.*

Chibodee:Knock out!*Deflects the missiles with his fist.*

Douglas:But how did he-

Gundam Maxter did the cyclone punch causing the Murphys to crash.*

Douglas:AAAAHHHHH!*Killed when the Murphys exploded.*

Chibodee:Hey Neo Japan! I don't like they way things have been going so this time let me be the one to challenge you to a Gundam fight. Will you accept my challenge?

Domon:Oh yeah.

Chibodee:Then here I go ARRRUUUGHHHHH!*His shoulder pads detach.*

Domon:What?!

Gundam Maxter goes to boxing mode.

Chibodee:Gundam fight! Ready~!

Domon:GO~!

both Shining Gundam and Gundam Maxter's fists collide at each other but Shining Gundam is pushing back.

Chibodee:Wha...I'm losing on strength?!

Domon:Chibodee Crocket there's something I want to ask you.

Chibodee:WHAT?!

Domon:*Shows him the photo.*Do you know this man?

Chibodee:Quick...err...stop fooling around we're fighting a battle!

Domon:I see, guess it's not very likely that a guy like you would know this man, in that case here I go SHINING FINGER~!*Grabs Gundam Maxter's fist*

Chibodee:Don't do it!

The attack blows up his gundam's right arm.*

Chibodee:OH NOOOOOO!

Gundam Maxter crash and Shining Gundam turn off his attack.

Chibodee:What's the matter? Why don't you just finish me off huh?

Domon:Guess I just can't bring myself to do that.

Chibodee:I'll bet you pity me is that it? Alright listen I know this time around I really embarrassed this city. Sure my dreams now done and over with along with this your right arm of mine.

Suddenly the crowds came cheering for Chibodee.*

Chibodee:Hey they're all...

James:Chibodee please stand up!

Jenny:Please!

Mr Centipede:Stand up one more time for us!

Miss Spider:Don't you realize you're our hope and dream?

The boy:Chibodee please, please don't ever give us!

The crowd:Chibodee! Chobodee! Chibodee CHIBODEE!

Chibodee:*Came out from his cockpit.*Al..all of you.

Domon:What will you do? Article 3 of the Gundam Fight international regulations: The fighter may challenge to move on to the championship league as often as he or she desires as long as dream of winning remains with the fighter.

Chibodee:I see so I can begin from the city again if I so Desire and I'll keep challenging as many times as it takes, until I able to recapture this city's dream? Then I'll do it with these I'll be back!

The crowd:*Cheering*

Kid, Hilda and Melfina meets up with the totally spies and saw how it turned out.

Chibodee:Domon Kasshu today I know I lost you, but I'll be back to challenge you once again that's for sure.

Domon:Yeah you're one of the good guys Chibodee Crocket.

Chibodee:Thank you.

Meanwhile, in The Foot Headquarters there was a man named Oroku Saki who had summoned one of Douglas's assassins to him while he sips his tea.

The assassin:Uh sir I uh my men we failed to kill Domon Kasshu cause the outlaw Hotice Hilda interfere plus Douglas and Grumman were taken out by him and Chibodee Crocket with their gundams!

Oroku Saki:Enough!

The assassin:I promise sire I won't fail you again.

Oroku Saki:I know...you won't fail me again...Ever!

The assasin:No sir please!*The doors shut as he is killed.*HUAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!

Oroku Saki:*Sadistically*Hahahahahaha...AHAHAHAHAHAHAH...!

To be continued.


	3. Beat the Dragon Gundam

Stalker:Greetings if you will allow me provide for you a brief explanation origin and purpose of this Gundam Fight. It all began about 60 years ago, people had left an intolerable earth to live inside colonies out in space, to avoid war among the colony nations a competition is held every four years one representative from each nation pilots a machine called a gundam and takes part of a match, it's called the Gundam Fight and the pilots fight fight, and they fight, and they continue fighting, until the nation represented by the last standing Gundam, earns the right to rule all the colony nations. These space gocernments have come up with a war based of the principles of great sportsmanship, however one problem still remains this competition takes place on earth that's right this grimy planet on which we live but this time around there seems to be something a bit different about the tournament.

Domon:Hey you over there!*Shows the photo.*Do you by chance remember seeing this guy?

Stalker:Hmmmm...*Looks at the photo.*Well now, how might this charming little photo here have any effect on today's fight. Today's opponent is the Dragon Gundam of Neo China who will pilot this Gundam in this battle? Tha'ts a secret. Let's get things started!*Remove his eyepatch.*Gundam fight all set ready GO!

-Beat the Dragon Gundam-

Sai Feilong:Listen to me well Sai Saici, you are to go to the earth with the Dragon Gundam and answer to the question of who will rule space. You shall show the people that Neo China is in fact the answer to that question. Bear that in mind and be sure to win understand.

Sai Saici:Hmp!

Sai Feilong:Then us must go.

A capsule was launched from Neo China's space colony and send to earth as it land in the chinese lake.

Sai Saici?:Heheh...The Gundam I've admired is finally mind forever. Now rise Kokuryu gang rise! Burn it all, destroy and grab everything you can!

Kokuryu gang beging terrorizing villages by shooting flame flower guns. They even form their jet cycles into one dragon.

Panda:Look at that Shifu!

Shifu:Try to control yourself Panda.

Panda:Look at him, I never thought he'd stoop as low as to become a common bandit. We no longer have any choice in the matter.

Shifu:No wait Panda did you see what I see over there?

They saw Domon Kasshu.

Domon:AAAAHHHHHH!*As he fights the bandist with Hilda.*

Then Po and the furious five came to fight the bandits.

Po:Enemies of justice prepare for war!

Domon:A talking Panda who knows kung fu?

Hilda:This is just keeps getting better and better.

Po:Hey you're Domon Kasshu of Neo Japan aren't you?

Domon:Yes?

Po:You came to fight the bandits are you.

Domon:That's what we're doing.

Po:Then let's do it!

Domon:Right!

As the fight the bandits the Skunk fu gang came to help.

Skunk:SKUNK FU!

Fox:Eat this!*Kick a bandit at the private.*

Domon:More talking animals that know kung fu?

And finally Mulan and Tang Shin and their friends arrive and they all team up with Domon to defeat the bandits.

Kid:Domon!

The bandits were surrounding Kid and Melfina who're on top of the core lander.

Kid:Merlfina get behind me.

Melfina:Okay.

Kid:Now for you bandits don't take another step, cause I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it!

Domon came and give the bandits multiple kicks.

Bandit member:Let's get out of here.

Melfina:What's going on, Domon who are these people?

Domon:I don't know, but look!

There is the dRagon Gundam.

Domon:Check it out these guys got a Gundam. Kid get the Shining gundam I'm fighting.

Kid:Okay.

Shifu & Panda:Wait just one momment! It is obvious was that you are a notorious Gundam Fighter, we have a favor to ask of you.

Domon:Huh?

Po:Master Shifu!

Skunk:Manster Panda!

The morning Melfina was bandaging the people who are injured.

Melfina:Okay he'll be fine but try to keep his arm still.

The mother:Thank you so much.

Melfina:Oh this is pretty awful so many of them hurt. Whatever medicine wasn't destroyed in the fire won't be enough and besides Domon I...

Domon is with Panda and Shifu.

Shifu:Please, please we ask that you face our Gundam Fighter of Neo China.

Panda:We ask you face him and eliminate him.

Domon:What do you mean?

Shifu:I'm sure this must sound incredibly strange to you.

Panda:But this is our conclusion after giving the matter a great deal of thought.

Domon:Who are you guys anyway.

Shifu:I am Shifu and I'm Po and the furious five's master.

Panda:And I'm Panda and I'm Skunk, Fox and Rabbit's master and we are followers of the Shaolin Temple who remain on earth.

Domon:Shoalin Temple

Shifu:That's right it's the truth our-

Domon:I know.

Shifu & Panda:Huh?

Domon:The temple of the martial art know to be the most powerful on earth but 60 years ago most of the followers defected to the Chikurin temple. since that time the temple hasn't able to do more than protect the Shaolin name.

Shifu:But our master seriously believed that if our representative became champion in the Gundam Fight it could lead to the revival of the temple. So he sent his only son, Sai Saici to to the colony's Chikurin temple and had him trained diligently. His son succeeded in being selected to pilot the dragon gundam and was sent back here to earth.

Panda:And now it is as you have witnessed, we heard that he now uses Mount Godai as his base.

Domon:I see you want me and Hilda to get rid of him before he causes further embarrassment to the temple.

Shifu:Precisely.

Panda:The best solution would be to have him lose in a gundam Fight Match.

Domon:And what if I said "no"?

Both Shifu and Panda try to attack but Domon block them.

Shifu:Impressive.

Panda:In that case!

The two kung fu masters pull up a staff and held Melfina and Kid with it.

Melfina:*Gasp*

Domon:Urgh!

Shifu:Will this change you mind?

Panda:What is your answer?

Domon:Fine we'll do it.

Po:Then we'll come too.

Tigress:Agreed.

Mulan:We'll join in too.

Mushu:*Pop out on Mulan's shoulder.*And I'm gonna join in too.

Domon:First a bunch of talking animals that know kung fu and now a talking lizard?

Mushu:Hey! Dragon. DRAGON, not lizard. I don't do that tongue thing.*hiss*

Domon:But...you're tiny.

Mushu:Of course! I am travel-sized, for your convenience. If I was my REAL size, Mulan's cow here would die of fright. [Khan tries to chomp him.] DOWN, Bessy.

Domon snaps his fingers and gets on the core lander with Skunk, Fox, Rabbit, Po, the furious five, Mulan, Mushu, Tang Shin and their friend and Hilda.

Domon:Kid, Melfina we'll be waiting for you in Mount Godai!

Melfina:Domon!*Gasp*

Shifu:Do you have faith in the gundam fighter will do as we have requested?

Panda:It's possible.

Melfina:Um could you uh put this away now?

Shifu & Panda:*Remove the staff from Melfina and Kid.*Oh we're terribly sorry!

In the Bamboo forest on their way to Mount Godai Domon gets to know Mulan, Po, the Furious five, skunk, Rabbit, Fox and Mushu.

Mulan:By the way we haven't introduce ourselves to you Domon my name is Fa Mulan.

Po:I'm Po the dragon warrior.

Domon:Dragon Warrior?

Po:Yep.

Tigree:I'm Tigress.

Crane:Crane.

Viper:I'm Viper.

Monkey:And I'm Monkey.

Mantis:And I'm Mantis.

Skunk:And I'm Skunk.

Rabbit:I'm Rabbit.

Fox:The names Fox.

Mushu:And I am Mushu.

Domon:Well now looks like we're gonna find Sai Saici together.

Mulan:That's right.

Po:*notice something ahead of the road.*Hey look!

Some kid was sleeping in the middle of the road.

Domon:*Stops the core lander.*Hey you move off the road!

The boy:*Wakes up and yawns.*Hey sorry to ask would you guys mind giving me a life?

Domon:We can't, we're in a hurry so you're out of luck kid.

The boy:I see.*he disappeared.*

Domon:Huh?

The boy:*appeared next to them.*What's wrong? perfect I'm in a hurry too, so let's say we blast out of here.

Domon:Ah but how did you-

The boy:Come on let's get going.

Hilda:Well this got interesting all of a sudden.

The group took the kid with them to Mount Godai.

The boy:Appreciated bro you're a huge help.

Domon:Wasn't intended, oh well. By the way since you look you've been doing some traveling maybe any of you guys come across this guy?*Show them the photo.

Mulan:Sorry I never seen him before.

Mushu:Me neither.

Po:Sorry don't remember him.

Tigree:We the furious five never seen him before.

Skunk:Same with me, Rabbit and Fox.

The boy:Hmm not a clue who is this guy?

Domon:If any of you don't know him then just forget it.

The boy:*Notice a village.*Hahaha! there's a village hey bro why don't we stay there tonight.

Domon:Sorry but some bandits clean me out, I don't have a dime.

The boy:Don't worry I got an idea.

Later that night the village were doing a festival and it turns out Domon and the other are working at a restaurant, Domon and Hilda were washing the dishes.

The boy:*Who's cooking.*No hard feelings right bro? Of course they were looking for extra help with all the villagers out at this festival and how else where we gonna crash for free, Lucky I've been trained to be a gourmet chef.

Domon:*Growl*

Later after working.

The boy:Oh I'm so beat.

Domon:Hm...

The Boy:Here.*He gives Domon, Hilda and the kung fu gang food.*

Domon:What's this?

The boy:Got it while I was cooking for those guys.

Domon:You don't do anything for free do ya?

Suddenly both the Huns and bandits invade the village with Tai lung with them.

Bandit 1:Hey fells look I think they having a festival so why don't we help ourselves to the feast!

Tai Lung:With pleasure.

Shan Yu:Huns attack!

They rampage through the village

Domon:Oh no it's them again. But with army of horsemen and...a talking leopard that knows kung fu?

Mulan:The Hun here too?!

Domon & Hilda:The what?!

Mulan:The Hun Army are the murderous and bloodthirsty enemies of Neo China lead by their leader Shan Yu.

The Kid:*Blew out the candle and notice Dragon Gundam outside.*Dragon Gundam.

Suddenly a bandit got in and shoot a flame thrower.

Domon:*Push the boy out of the way.*Duck.*Then he moves behind the bandit and knock him out the window,*

The bandit landed on a pile of hay where Domon's core lander is hidden and took it.

Domon:They got the core lander!

They they saw Dragon Gundam's outside.

Domon:A Gundam?

The boy:Run!

The gang got away as the Dragon Gundam puts it's hand through the window then walks away as Domon, Hilda and the gang watches from the roof.

Domon:Looks like I'm gonna have to fight him anyway. Yeah...it's the only way I can get my core lander back.

The group uses horses to travel to the great wall of China.

The Boy:Look guys that there is the great wall from the old days. I guess they're using it as their base.

They hid in the big rocks an see the Gate.

The boy:So they're well guarded it won't be easy getting close to them.

Domon:You sure know a lot about this place area.

The boy:Yeah I've got my homework.*But he covers his mouth.*Whoa well...

Domon:Hm?

The boy:Well naturally I mean the place I gotta get to is just on the other side of that fort. I know! I'll go there by my self and check it out, it's my way of thanking you for letting me ride in your lander, later!*He heads off.*

Domon:Hey there wait!*But the boy already left.*That kid...ho is he?

Hilda looks at the boy leaving and begins to be suspicious. At the get to bandits were guarding the gate.

The boys:Hey you, you over there! I've got some information, you won't want to miss this one look!*He put out his hand and points.*Over there over there look carefully.

The two bandit guards:Huh?

Meanwhile where Domon, Mulan, Mushu, Po, The Furious five, Skunk Fu, Rabbit and Fox were waiting.

The boy:Bro! hey bro!

Domon:What is it? what took you?*Notice something.*Huh?

They were surrounded by bandits, The Huns and Tai Lung.

Tai Lung:Well, well what do we got here the dragon warrior and his friends.

Po:Tai Lung!

Domon:*Notice Hilda's gone.*What the where did Hilda go?

The boy:See I told you, I found this guy here snooping, all around your hide out.

Domon:Just what are you trying to pull?

The boy:Haha! i just adjusted the situation.*But he winks at Mulan, Mushu, Po, The furious Five, Skunk, Rabbit and Fox as they nodded.*

Later while Mulan, Mushu, Po, The furious Five, Skunk, Rabbit and Fox are in prison cells, Domon gets tortured by the bandits, The Huns and Tai Lung.

Tai Lung:So you're the one who's been aiding the dragon warrior Po.

The Bandit1:What are your intentions? Tell us! What have you come here for?! spit it out!*Beating Domon.*Hey give him some water!

The second bandit throw water at Domon as the boy felt disturb by the sight.

Bandit1:How's that? you feel like flapping your gums yet?*pull on Domon's hair*

Domon:I've got nothing to say to you!*He kicks The bandits.*

Bandit1:You'll pay for-

Sai Saici?:that's enough!*arrives with Shan Yu.*The young man down here has come to see me right?

Bandit 1:Y-yes sir.

Domon:*Looks at Shan Yu.*I take it you're Shan Yu the leader of the Huns?

Shan Yu:*Approaches Domon*Nice work boy, you found the Hun army. Also there are certain people who inform about you coming here.

Domon:And who would that be?

It turn out to be the space pirates as they enter.

Domon:You guys again?!

Pirate old man:Yes we figure you would come here thanks to out Tao magic tracking mark on Hilda's ship.

Pirate girl:Now we have you, you're gonna tell us where is Hilda and where is Melfina?

Domon:*Thinking:Is that why Hilda disappeared because she knew they would come?*Well you can forget it, Melfina isnt' a pawn for you!

Pirate girl:Tough on aren't you.

Domon:*Looks at Sai Saici(?)*And you must be him, you must be Dragon Gundam Sai Saici.

Sai Saici(?):Huh?

Domon:You feel you need all these thugs? You can't think of any other way to fight me? No wonder Shifu and Panda were devastated.

Sai Saici(?):What are you talking about?

Domon:You could at least settle our differences in a Gundam Fight match!

Sai Saici(?):Oh I see, so you mean to say that you also have a Gundam? Well then we'll settle things right here an now!*He put his fake dragon head and tie him up and pull him down.*Right now throw him behind bars!

The Boy:Hey bro...!

Sai Saici(?)Hey kid! what's going on? are you with him well?

The boy:N-not a chance i happen to be a little old traveling chef. I heard how strong and powerful you are sir and i was hoping I could maybe serve as your chef.

Sai Saici(?):Hm...alright do as you wish.

Pirate old man:Seems we'll make you tell us where's Hilda later.*They leave.*

Shan Yu:And if you escape and get you gundam then I'll be ready.

Tai Lung:Same here HA!*Leaves*

The boy:Thanks so much! Haha! I won't have to see your ugly face again!

Later the bandits were enjoying the boy's cooking.

Bandit:You know what that kid's cooking ain't so bad at all.

Meanwhile Domon is in a prison cell with Muan, Mushu, Po, The Furious five, Skunk, Rabbit and Fox un Hilda break in.

Hilda:So there you are.

Domon:*Gasp*Hilda!

Hilda:Sorry I had to leave you but i figure those bandits hook up with those space pirates.

Domon:I figure that when I saw them again.

Then the boy arrived.

The boy:Hey bro, guys come on you gotta forgive me, I brought you some food to make up for all the things I've done. You see it's all part of my plan to get into this place, to prove it to you I'm unlocking the door to your cell.*He open their cell.*It's up to you, do as you wish, You'll find the lander inside the warehouse beside the main entrance.

Domon:Huh?

Domon, Mulan, Po, Mushu, The furious Five, Skunk, Rabbit and fox get out from the cell and notice The boy with a grin on his face.

The boy:*Runs off*They escape from jail! The prisoners have escape!

Domon:I don't believe him.

Hilda:Let's go!

Domon:Right!

Sai Saici(?) was enjoying his meal until the boy came by.

The boy:*Runs by*Escaped! Domon and the others are not in their cells they escaped they escaped!

Pirate old man:Hilda must've come to help them!

Pirate girl:Urgh! GET THEM!

Domon, Mulan, Mushu, Po, The furious five, Skunk, Rabbit and Fox fight their way through the bandits and The Huns.

Sai Saici(?):Don't let him get to the lander!*He heads to the Dragon Gundam that's in the waterfall but stop and saw the boy in front of him.*What?! what are you doing here?

The boy:Ha! i wanted to thank you in person for taking care of my precious gundam!*He jumps over with a chuckle then knock him out with a kick from behind the head.*Article Four of the Gundam fight International Regulations: A fighter must take responsibility of protecting his/her gundam.

Domon:*Ride in his lander.*Now I'm going to find Sai Saici and-

The boy:Hey bro!

They saw Dragon Gundam coming out of the waterfall.

Domon:So there's Dragon Gundam!

The boy:*Putting his fight suit on.*That's right thanks to you bro I was finally able to get my Gundam back Thanks a bunch.

Domon:You mean to say that you're-

Sai Saici:Thats' right can't fool you I am the real Sai Saici.

Domon:Then why didn't you...

Sai Saici:Well to tell you the truth after making my descent from the colony I had a little bit of an accident before I realized that the Gundam and I had landed in different locations, luckily it was okay but meanwhile bandits claim it as one of their toys. Plus Mulan, Po, Mushu, and the others were informed about this.

Domon:What?!*He looks at Mulan and the others.*You guys know about this too?

Mulan:Yeah sorry about that but it was our secret mission to help Sai Saici get his gundam back.

Po:And we didn't expect for you to come along but it gave him an idea.

Hilda:Now it all makes sense.

Domon:Oh I see so you use me to get your gundam back. If that's the case you can return the favor with a match!

Sai Saici:Okay Gundam fight stand by ready-

Domon:GO~!*Snap his fingers, put his fight suit on.*

Computer:Mobile trace system checking brainwaves, blood pressure, pules, respiration, temperature, metabolism all green.

Shining Gundam has arrived.

Sai Saici:Cool this will be the first fight for my Dragon Gundam HA!*He launches arms into dragons fangs.*

Shining Gundam dodges them and one of them shoots out fire as Shining Gundam blocks the attack.

Domon:You're not doing too badly kid, I can understand why the Shaolin Temple is counting on you to resurrect their dreams.

Sai Saici:Just cause I owe you for your help doesn't mean I'm gonna let you win!*He made his dragon fangs hit Domon.*

Domon pull out his beam saber while Sai Saici form staff as their weapons collide. Then Domon kick him.*

Sai Saici:That's no fair bro!*He turn his staff into a flag to black.*

As Domon sliced it, the Dragon Gundam had vanished then he turn around as the Dragon Gundam extended his staff, made Domon drop his beam saber. Domon use vulcans to shoot but Dragon Gundam blocks it with his flags.

Domon:Just flags? where is he?

Sai Saici:*Laughs*Bro can't see me Can't you tell where I am?*As his flags appeared one after another.*

Domon:*Thinking:My eyes are being tricked by the flags.**He close his eyes waiting for Sai Saici to strike with his hand glowing as Sai Saici was behind him.*There you are!*Use Shining finger the dragon Gundam but it was an illusion by a flag.*What's he...

Sai Saici:Hahah! I'm over here.

Domon:Above me!?

Sai Saici:*Charge from the air.*Gotcha!*But notice.*Huh?

Domon:*Fly into the air.*Here I go SHINING FINGER~!*grabs Dragon's Gundam head and pin him down.*This hand of mind glows with an awesome power, it's burning grip tells me to defeat you, now Sai Saici say your prayers!

Shifu:Stop right there!

Shifu, Panda, Kid and Melfina appeared with Hilda, Mulan, Mushu, Po, The Furious Five, Skunk Fu, Rabbit and Fox with the ship Horus.

Shifu:I suggest you call this match a draw.

Domon:What?!

Panda:Otherwise you'll more than likely end up losing your head.

Domon:Huh?*He saw Dragon gundam's ponytail around his head with a spear head with it, ready to cut off Shining Gundam's head.*

Sai Saici:What now suggest a draw and I might accept it.

Domon:Hmph! you're such a big talker aren't ya? fine then guess we'll call today's match a draw.

Sai Saici:Ha.

*Shining Gundam let's go of Dragon Gundam's head and Dragon Gundam did the same but suddenly the bandits cycle dragon attack them from behind.*

Domon:What the?!

Sai Saici:Them again!

They both smash the cycle dragon with their fist but it was not over as they saw the Pirate ship arrived.

Horus: Magnetic aberation in enemy ship's Tao field delayed detection. Its closing in fast.

Hilda:Alright Domon we need to take down that ship.

Domon:On it, you with us kid?

Sai Saici:You bet!

Horus: I am unable to determine how the enemy ship tracked us here.

Hilda: Some Tao spell. How are the engines?

Horus: Ether Drive Engine is active. Shall I release the anchor?

Hilda: They're only after Melfina. They won't do anything drastic. Ammunition?

Horus: 34% remaining.

Hilda: We'll attack from right here.

The enemies head out and the battle begins. Domon and Sai Saici battle space pirate mobile suits with their gundams. Mulan, Mushu, Po, the Furious Five, Skunk, Rabbit, Fox, Shifu and Panda join in the battle too while protecting Melfina.

Girl Pirate: Lock all guns on Horus. Once Melfina is secured, fire at will.

Hilda: Leave anchors and accelerate slowly. We'll aid the gundams!

* It does so.*

Girl Pirate: Blast you Hilda, trying to get those gundam with you Seperate the Grappler ship. Take us to the gundams who are with Horus.

The grappler ship detaches from the rest of the ship and ready to fight the Shining Gundam and Dragon Gundam but suddenly but the grappler ship grabs on to Horus.

Hilda: Uh... blast it!

Girl Pirate: We have you now, Hilda.

Domon:Oh no you don't!*Punch the pirate ship.*

Hilda:Thanks I owe ya one.

Domon:No problem.

They saw The rest of the pirate ship is destroyed by the Dragon Gundam.

Sai Saici:How's that?

Hilda:Not bad kid.

Girl Pirate:All engines max!

Old Man: Very well, prepare for close quarters combat. We'll board them with our grappler arms!

Hilda: Prepare the lander for launch. I'm going over.

Domon:I don't think so, SHINING FINGER~!*Smashes through the pirate ship's grappler arm.*

Old Man: Aaaahhhh!*Killed in the explosion.*

Hilda then ram Horus into the pirate grappler ship.

Domon:Hilda!

Hilda:Listen I'm gonna take down that ship with a self detonation device. Sorry, but I have to leave you Horus.

Horus: I understand. Goodbye Hilda.

Hilda activate the the self detonate device and exit out of Horus.

Girl Pirate: Hilda!

Hilda shoots at her but she blocks it.

Girl Pirate: Pa gu a sun fa Pa gu a sun fa.

Hilda:*Sigh*The price of freedom is always steep.

Girl Pirate: I won't let your people survive. Pa gu a sun fa. Pa gu a sun fa. Pa gu a sun fa.  
Pa gu a sun fa. Pa gu a sun fa.*She was about to attack.*

Hilda grabs on to her.

Girl Pirate: What are you doing? Don't interfere!

Hilda: Still read me Domon? Just remember, both outlaws and Gundam Fighters never go down easy, no matter what happens to them.*She bit her tooth, causing herself to to explode along with the pirate girl as the ships blow up as well.*

Domon:HILDA!

Later at the sunset.

Shifu:Mister Domon Kasshu we deeply regret causing you so much trouble and the lost of your friend.

Panda:The bandits have been handed over to the local police but The Huns and Tai Lung have retreated for now.

Mulan:We shall keep a close eye on Sai Saici.

Tigress:We will continue training him diligently so that he'll be worthy of continuing the Shaolin tradition and so this kind of thing never happens again.

Shifu:Please accept our apologies for the trouble caused, farewell.

Sai Saici, Mulan, Mushu, Po, The Furious Five, Shifu, Skunk, Rabbit, Fox and Panda leaves.

Melfina:Well that's that, it appears this boy has nothing to do with him either.

Kid:Looks like it.

Domon:Yeah, all that's left is Neo France and Neo Russia but I'm gonna find him no matter what. No matter what...let's go guys.

Kid:Right!

Melfina:Coming!

As they leave and head to Neo France. Meanwhile in a hide out at the Chinese mountains Shan Yu and Tai Lung report about the incident that happen to Shen, Dragon and Kai.

Shen:So this young man from Neo Japan help Sai Saici get his Dragon Gundam back and he has a Gundam too?

Shan Yu:Affirmative.

Dragon:What's his name.

Tai Lung:It appeaser his name is Domon Kasshu.

Kai:The King of Hearts was here?

Tai Lung:Yes.

Shen:Hmmm...it looks like things are about to be very interesting.*Evil smirk*

To be continued


End file.
